False Pretenses
by thegreatfairy
Summary: Zelda has always been perfect. But when she turns 18 and graduation looms just around the corner, she realizes that every chance she had to have fun, party, and run wild has nearly slipped away. In a last effort to live a life of spontaneity, Zelda masquerades as Sheik to protect her political image. Too bad she falls madly in love with her new best friend...who thinks she's a guy.
1. Witchcraft

Full Summary: Future queen, Zelda, has always maintained the façade of perfection. But when she turns eighteen and graduation looms just around the corner, she realizes that every chance she had to have fun, party, and run wild has nearly slipped away. In a last effort to live a life of spontaneity, Zelda masquerades as Sheik to protect her political image. Too bad she falls madly in love with her new best friend—who thinks she's a guy.

* * *

Chapter 1:Witchcraft

"_Mommy, look see. I'm a _princess_! Princess Zelda!" The young Hylian girl's face beamed as she gestured to the pink plastic tiara that sat lopsidedly upon her tiny head. _

"_Yes Mila, and aren't you beautiful." Her mother smiled gently, playing along. She felt a sweet tickle in her heart laced with a tinge of sadness. A feeling only known by a mother who yearned to let her daughter believe she could be anything wished in life, but knew that such would be impossible. Sure the world was nearly limitless to one so young. She could be a doctor, an astronaut, a teacher…nearly anything she desired. Except for one thing—a princess. _

_And boy, was that little girl _lucky_._

* * *

"Zelda? Zelda, are you awake? Did you fall asleep?" Saria shook her.

"Huh, what?" Zelda's eyes opened. _Had she fallen asleep? Maybe._

"I noticed some tension in your back," Saria said "Like, worse than normal. And you started moaning…I would've let you sleep, I but think you were having a nightmare."

"Oh, uh…" Zelda flipped on her side to face Saria. "Thanks." She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Saria's delicate features scrunched with concern. Though her face was child-like, and she often acted so, her wide emerald eyes brimmed with knowledge. At a mere twenty-five years old, her wisdom rivaled that of a sage.

"What's going on, girl?" Saria questioned with genuine concern. After all, Saria was not only princess Zelda's masseuse, but also her long-time friend. Zelda hired her on the spot when she'd heard that her old Kokiri pen pal had graduated from massage school with no job. Now with such a prestigious client and generous income, Zelda had no doubt she would one day accomplish her dream of opening her own spa.

"I guess I've just been under a lot of stress lately. The year is winding down and all. We're getting into crunch-time in a lot of my classes." Zelda stated almost robotically, not meeting Saria's gaze. School stress was always the best thing to blame. She was the most likely candidate for class valedictorian, after all. Most people wouldn't question her. But Saria was smarter than most people.

"Hmm…yeah," Saria's eyes rolled with sarcasm. "It's so hard for you make the grade and all. "

"_It is_! I study all time! You know that," Zelda fumed, not really angry at Saria, but more at herself for the lie. Or at least for not coming up with a better lie.

"I know that. I also know that that isn't really what's bothering you. You _like _studying. You _like_ working hard. You're Zelda. Sure, school can stress you a bit, but not to this extent. What's _really_ wrong?" Saria placed her child-sized hands on her dainty hips in an attempt to look threatening. The attempt failed. She looked more like an angry kitten, than a lion.

Zelda sighed in defeat—she'd have to tell the truth. It wasn't even so much that she didn't want Saria to know, but more that she didn't want to admit it to herself. She always hated to admit weakness—a trait passed down to her from her father. After all, what kind of future queen would she be to let herself caught up in something so petty and selfish?

"'Did you ever feel…I don't know…that you were missing something?" Zelda questioned, halfheartedly.

Saria cocked an eyebrow. "Are we serious here? That was probably the most cliché statement I've ever heard."

Zelda looked up at the ceiling awkwardly. Touchy feely wasn't her forte. This wasn't gonna be easy. "Like…ok. Um…" Zelda paused. Saria watched her expectantly.

Zelda felt tears brimming her eyes. This was _so stupid. _She was _so weak. _

"I _hate_ my life!" She erupted, "All I ever do is study, and go to finishing lessons, and pretend I like Terminian wine…and blah blah blah blah BLAH!" Her hands started flailing violently, "Day in and day out—Impa's like '_Zelda, sit up straight! Zelda, play your harp for the mayor of Kakariko! Zelda, you can't see that movie with Malon! It's inappropriate. What if someone sees you? It'll be all over _Gossip Stone _before the cuckoos crow in the morning. Think of your image!"' _

Saria stared at her in a regretful state of shock. She probably shouldn't have touched this with a ten-foot pole. It was too late now though. Zelda had gone off the deep end.

"And seriously! Who the hell wears a corset any more? But of course I have to wear one. Have to look perfect for those perverted politicians at all the dinner parties! It doesn't matter that I can't breathe!" Zelda spat.

Saria's shock melted into pity. Unlike many, Saria never coveted Zelda's position as princess. She knew the reality of the job. Not just the fairytale. Sure, being in the spotlight once in a while was nice, but every day for your entire life? Not so much. Plus, Zelda never chose to be a princess—She was born one.

"You just wouldn't understand, Saria." Zelda sighed, finally calming down. A few stray tears still falling. "You've always done whatever you wanted. Partying? Old news to you. Dating? You've had a bunch of boyfriends. Career? You wanted to be a massage therapist, and you did it. No one controlled you or judged you."

Saria was at a loss for words. It was true. As bright and understanding as she was, even she couldn't fully grasp what Zelda was feeling. No one could.

"And here I am, with the weight of a country on my shoulders" Zelda said softly, "Nearing the end of my teenage years without ever knowing what it's like to be one."

Zelda looked up, tears now dry, and slowly reverting back to the calm stone façade she had built over the last eighteen years. "I'm sorry, Saria. I don't mean to be immature and selfish. I shouldn't have burdened you with such trivialities. There's really no sense in worrying over things you can't change."

Saria wrapped an arm about the slender girl's shoulder and pulled her close. "You'll be the perfect queen someday, Zel. Even if you wear a corset that allows you to breathe.

Both girls chuckled, but there was no heart in it.

* * *

Impa hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Zelda and Saria. She was merely passing by. Sure she could've continued on, but to abandon the chance to listen in on a conversation that involved your own name…Very few have the willpower.

"Impa's like '_Zelda, sit up straight! Zelda, play your harp for the mayor of Kakariko! Zelda, you can't see that movie with Malon! It's inappropriate. What if someone sees you? It'll be all over _Gossip Stone _before the cuckoos crow in the morning. Think of your image!"' _Zelda cried.

Zelda's tone was so mocking. Impa didn't blame her though. She blamed herself. Though she was merely Zelda's personal aid, she had always felt very much like the princess's mother. Zelda's real mother, the queen, had passed away when Zelda was only three, and though she still had a father, he was always much too preoccupied to bother with raising a daughter. Impa had taken it upon herself to mold Zelda into the perfect queen. She hadn't realized she'd taken things too far until now. She had robbed poor Zelda of the "best years of her life." She felt like a monster.

"I'm sorry, Saria. I don't mean to be immature and selfish. I shouldn't have burdened you with such trivialities. There's really no sense in worrying over things you can't change." Though Zelda had seemingly regained her composure, Impa could hear the cold sting of defeat in her voice. She sank to the floor.

When magic powered Sheikan clock across the hall stuck three o' clock, it caught her attention.

Suddenly, it hit her.

"Maybe we can change things…" She breathed. It was risky though.

She heard Zelda's dead chuckle.

It was worth it.

* * *

"You don't have to stick around, Saria," said Zelda. "I'm fine now. Really."

Zelda and Saria were lounging about on her bed. They had already watched a DVD, painted each other's toenails, and gone through a whole tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. After everything that Zelda had confided in Saria, the green-head had insisted that they have a "teen night." Normally this wouldn't be well received by her caretaker Impa. After all, social time was wasted time in the stern woman's eyes. By some grace of the goddesses, however, Saria had convinced the Sheikah that Zelda needed this time to just goof off for once. And she didn't even argue. Weird.

"Nope, this is goof off time!" Saria decided. "It is Friday night, and you need a break _big time. _Hell, even I need one. It's been a long week."

Zelda smiled gratefully. Though an only child, she figured that this must be what it felt like to have an older sister. Someone to look out for you, and be your friend at the same time.

"Hey, I know!" Saria chirped. She cheerily hopped off the bed and skipped over to Zelda's mammoth bookcase. After a quick skim she spotted her prey and snatched it right off the shelf. "Let's go through your yearbook!"

"Why?" Zelda cocked an eyebrow. She was neither thrilled nor opposed. Simply confused.

"It's fun! You go through it and chat about who's hot or not, who's hooked up with who, and who's a total bitch…and then draw on their faces," Saria stated matter-of-factly. "Nabooru and I did it when we were in high school."

Zelda chuckled at the blatant immaturity. She had to admit though, it did sound like a good time.

Saria plopped herself back on the canopy bed, slamming the hefty book down before her. On the cover it read _Hylia Academy_ in bold red print. Saria thumbed through it to the senior class, having a bit of a hard time due to the stiffness of the brand-new book. It was the new edition that had only been distributed the previous Tuesday.

"Now let's see…" Saria uncapped a black sharpie with her teeth. "Who's first?" she mumbled, the pen cap still in her mouth.

Zelda peered down at the open book. The casual glance instantly became an unfaltering gaze. One handsome, goddess carved face captured her. His messy golden locks perfectly framed his piercing cobalt eyes. His perfectly tanned and toned collarbone peaked out ever so slightly, yet seductively from his unbuttoned collar. His smile was completely genuine—both playful and sexy, with just the mildest hint of shyness. His jaw was strong and intricately chiseled. So much so that her fingers ached to trace it…

"Hey it's my cuz! Aww, ain't he cute!" Saria boasted. Of course they were looking at the same pictograph.

A deep red poured onto Zelda's fair cheeks. She prayed to Din that Saria didn't notice her ogling.

"Who Link?!" Zelda squeaked unable to control her tone. _Crap. _

"Duh. Do have another cousin on this page?"

"I don't know. " Zelda fidgeted with her earring.

"Well I don't," Saria stated, slightly annoyed. She dropped the feeling quickly. "Anyway, I hear he's going to the Knight Academy for college next year. Not so easy to get into either. "

Zelda's heart sank even though her brain knew it had no right to. So what if Link Aro was going to the Knight Academy and she was going to the University of Hyrule? They were both in Castle Town, they weren't very far from each other…_Not that it mattered anyway._

"Let's continue on," Zelda flipped the page. She had to escape that pictograph.

After about a half hour the book was filled with doodles and comments. Zelda had given Saria all the details. Who she was friends with, who she wasn't friends with, who was sleeping with whom—the basics. Zelda had nearly relaxed…

"Hey it's Midna!" Saria pointed happily at the glossy page.

Zelda frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.

Midna Noir was the ultimate beauty. She was a sexy, exotic looking Twili girl whose perfect body was the definition of the hourglass figure. Her ruby eyes and orange hair shined like liquid fire. She was intelligent, feisty, and popular. She was also Link's best friend.

"You know her, right Zel? I love that girl. I've hung with her and Link a bunch of times. She's kind of a crazy chick, but she's got a heart of gold. I don't know why they've never dated. They'd be so perfect for each other."

Zelda closed her eyes momentarily, so she could regain her composure. The words felt like knives in her chest. They felt even sharper because they were true. _They would be perfect together. _

At that moment, there was a brisk knock at the door.

"Come in!" Zelda and Saria accidently chimed in unison.

Impa entered the room. She seemed off somehow…like she was both unsure and excited at the same time. Neither emotion was characteristic of her.

"Is everything alright, Impa?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"I apologize to the both of you. I must admit that I overheard your conversation earlier. The one about Zelda…needing some room to breathe."

_Oh Hell_

"I believe I can help you, your highness. To make the best of the time you have left to be young and free. Before you take the throne."

_Huh?_

"Impa, I…What do you mean?" Zelda felt confused and guilty.

Saria butted in to save her "Impa, Zelda didn't really mean all that stuff about you. She was just frustrated. She felt trapped. With or without your permission she still couldn't really do much. It's the whole reputation thing. She knows that people are watching her every move."

"They wouldn't be if she was someone else," Impa stated.

Now the confusion in the room was so dense it could be cut with a knife.

"You mean like a disguise?" Zelda guessed. Goddess her head was throbbing.

"The ultimate disguise," Impa nodded.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Zelda was actually grateful Impa had taught her to read and speak ancient Hylian. The spell that Impa had discovered was found in a book guarded by the Shiekiah tribe for centuries. And even then ancient Hylian was considered to be a nearly dead language. The pages had become so thin and worn out, Zelda dared not even sneeze for fear of disintegrating it. She knew that was an irrational thought, but it didn't stop her from holding her breath.

"So this magic can really transform my appearance beyond recognition? Like not just turn my hair pink, or stretch out my nose a bit?" Zelda questioned, half joking, half serious.

"Completely." Impa nodded. "Even your voice will change."

The thought was both frightening and exhilarating. _This could really happen, _she thought. _We could really do this._

"How long will it last?" Saria chimed in.

"Transformation time can vary greatly. The spell's stamina is dependent on two factors; magical ability, and physical endurance," Zelda translated. Her brow furrowed. "I'm pretty confident in my magic…but physical endurance?"

"Transformation spells can be very physically demanding." Impa folded her arms across her chest. "Someone with lesser magical abilities might be able to hold it for an hour and feel as though they've completed a marathon. You however are different. You have naturally superior magical abilities. It's in your blood. I wouldn't be surprised if you could hold it for two days, maybe even three."

"Say I could hold it for that long. Would that mean I could hold it in my sleep?" Zelda wondered.

"Well, I'd say it's unlikely, but we cannot be entirely sure. Everyone is affected differently. The best method we have is trial and error." Said Impa.

"And it's not just a one-shot deal, right? You can use it again and again?" Saria asked.

"As often as you wish," Impa confirmed.

And then there was silence. Every question had been answered to the best of their knowledge. The only thing left was to try it for real.

Zelda gripped her spell book till her knuckles turned white. She merely needed to concentrate on the spell and draw out the magic from inside herself. It did not need to be spoken aloud. Which was good, because she'd never have been able to find her voice.

And then, in a bright golden flash, it happened. And it was anything but pleasant. Her blood turned to liquid ice and charged through her veins while her muscles seared like red hot lava. Suddenly she felt like she was melting. Like she had been turned to clay, pounded into shape, and thrown in a fiery kiln. She was burning to death. She was going to die.

And then… nothing. The transformation had been completed and all the pain turned off like a light switch.

Impa and Saria both stared at her. Impa's eyes showed fear; Saria's amazement.

"Well…?" Zelda started, in voice that was not her own. It was much too deep.

"No one will ever recognize you," Impa spoke softly, barely able to speak. She still looked like a deer in headlights. _This couldn't be good._

"You're _hot, _Zel!" Saria exclaimed.

She had to muster up every last drop of courage to turn around and face the mirror. _I'll count to three, _she thought.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three!_

She spun to face to mirror. Her jawed came unhinged. Saria was right. She _was _hot. Blonde hair, ruby eyes, tanned skin. Only…

"Holy Shit! I'm a _MAN!"_

* * *

So... that's chapter 1! I know it might seem a bit rushed, but honestly I wanted to get to the good part (Link in the next chapter!). Five chapters of intro just doesn't seem appealing to me. Anyway this is my first story in years, and I am not an english major by any means (biochem ftw), so go easy on on me. Also just for my personal happiness the chapters will be named after songs. Hope you all like it!

Also last name fun...Link Aro, get it? Like Arrow. I had a friend with that last name in high school. And Midna Noir? Noir means black in french. :)


	2. Bottoms Up

_**AN: Wow it's been a long time. Sorry all, college is crazy. I have no time for fun anymore really. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"Oh my goddesses…" Zelda breathed still shocked to the core. Her large veiny hands traced her body— thick hairy knuckles, short hair, broad shoulders, a _literally _flat-as-a-board chest, tight six-pack abs, and…._oh no…oh, hell no!_

"Impa!" she yelped, as has her hand darted away from the area between her legs like a fire keese out of hell.

"Never thought the first junk you'd ever grab would be your own, huh Zel!?" Saria cupped her mouth to hold back the chuckles. It worked about as well as a half-finished beaver dam against a waterfall.

Zelda tried to calm herself_. It's not permanent, Zelda. _She thought. _Breathe in…and out. _

When she had settled down enough, she spoke again to Impa with pleading eyes. "So…why am I a man…and how do we fix this?" She huffed, still practicing her deep breathing exercises.

"Well…" Impa bit her lip. "You take the shape that is the closest tangible representation of your magic. It isn't something that you can choose on your own."

"So Zelda's magic is a tall, tan, sheikan _man?!" _Saria asked incredulously.

"Precisely," Impa nodded in an attempt to act casual. It didn't make the situation any less awkward or embarrassing. "I was expecting something a bit more…feminine, I must admit. But in hindsight it would make sense for someone with such extraordinary magical power to take the form of a strong being.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Impa," Zelda raised both hands and pushed away the air in front of her, just like she wanted to push this whole crazy operation out of her mind.

"Zelda, it's really not that bad!" Saria reasoned. "Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you can't go out and have fun like all the rest of us. Sure, it'll take some getting used to but…"

"I don't even know how to go to the bathroom anymore, Saria!" Zelda interjected.

Both Saria and Impa turned their heads to look at each other, and then back at Zelda.

"I mean it's probably just a natural kinda thing…" Saria looked up at the ceiling and tugged at her hoop earring. "You just um…go." She cleared her throat.

Zelda raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. Saria's statement didn't even deserve a response.

"Just put the toilet seat up," Impa added trying to be helpful.

"Yeah!" Saria agreed. "Oh and put it back down when you finish. I can't stand it when guys rudely leave the seat up."

Zelda glared knives at Saria.

"I am not doing this," Zelda decided, shaking her head. "There's no way I could get used to this."

"It's all we've got, your highness," Impa stated. "It's not perfect, but it's the only way I know would work."

"She's right, Zel. This is your one shot. It may be weird, but I think the ends justify the means. You need to know what's out there for you—what it's really like to be young and free. I…" Saria paused. She met Zelda's gaze. Sage-like wisdom burned in her eyes. "I don't want to see you ten years from now, wondering what could have been."

The whirlwind of emotions Zelda had experienced in the last fifteen minutes had drained her. Excitement, worry, shock…She needed to sit down. She didn't bother to scavenge for a proper seat. She plopped right down on the cold stone floor.

Zelda bit her lip. A little v-shaped crinkle formed between her brows. Silently she analyzed the situation. Uncomfortable quiet filled the room.

"I guess it can't hurt to try it for one night…" Zelda said softly, voiced laced with uncertainty. "I don't really have anything to lose. And I can always quit if I want to."

"Absolutely," Impa nodded. One side of her mouth curled up in a half smile.

Zelda turned her head back to face the mirror. She still wasn't exactly satisfied.

"Okay…?" Saria questioned cutely with one eye squinting.

"Okay." Zelda shrugged her shoulders. _Here we go…_

"We're doing this?" Saria asked.

"We're doing this." Zelda nodded. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

* * *

When Malon had arrived at the grand entryway to Hyrule Castle, she was mildly surprised that Impa, Zelda's stern Shiekan caretaker, had come to receive her.

"Hi, Impa" Malon said awkwardly. "Butler on vacation or something?"

"Oh, no. I just thought I'd be the one to escort you to Zelda's room this afternoon." Impa said pleasantly.

"Oh, okay," Malon shrugged. _Maybe she was cheery because she had a new boyfriend? _Malon looked at Impa and valiantly attempted to imagine her with a man. She quickly shook the frightening images from her mind.

When they reached Zelda's bedroom door Malon grabbed the doorknob.

"Wait, Malon." Impa stopped her suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Malon asked, surprised.

"Before you go in…" Impa looked at her, a slight urgency in her eyes. "I know Zelda cares for you a great deal. You've been a good friend to her all these years. I just wanted to thank you for that."

"Don't mention it." Malon was beyond weirded out at this point. "I, uh…I'll see you around, Impa."

"Hey, Zelda!" Malon entered the bedroom, still wondering about Impa's strange behavior. She was surprised to find that Zelda wasn't even in the room. Sitting upon the king-sized canopy bed were the room's only two occupants—Zelda's friend Saria and an exquisitely handsome young man that she didn't know.

"Hey, girl," She said casually, giving her a quick hug. "Who's your friend? And where's Zelda? Bathroom?"

Malon gave the unknown hottie a less than subtle once-over and smirk that made Zelda feel uncomfortable.

Saria attempted to match Malon's nonchalance. She ended up looking like she'd glued her mouth shut.

"Malon, this is Sheik," she stiffly gestured to her left.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." The redhead offered sheik her hand and warm, sugary-sweet smile.

"Sheik is Zelda under a magical, appearance altering spell." Saria stated matter-of-factly.

Malon's eyes darted to meet Saria's gaze. She gave her a look that could easily be translated to "_What the hell are you on?"_

"She's telling the truth, Malon." Zelda finally spoke.

"Guys, you're kinda creeping me out. It's not funny and I'm not falling for it." Malon said, trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Saria, plug your ears, please. I don't want you to hear this," said Zelda. Saria obediently plugged her ears with her fingers, strolled to the furthest corner of the vast bedroom, and hummed to herself.

"In seventh grade, we took a weekend trip to lake Hylia. I dared you to kiss a live fish with a worm in your mouth to see if he would eat it. In return I would give you my moon tear charm bracelet I had gotten on a trip to Termina with my dad. We tried to catch a fish but they weren't biting so we stole one from the tank in the nearby fishing pond while the guy at the desk was sleeping. After the dare we set it free, only to find out a week later in the newspaper that it was his prize-winning catch that had once won him 10,000 rupees in a fishing contest. He was offering a 500 rupee reward to anyone who could lead him to the thief. " Zelda stared right into Malon's eyes.

"How do you…," Malon's voice trailed off. Malon and Zelda had never told that story to anyone, for fear of the consequences. And now, a total stranger was recalling to her the events of that day to her like he was actually there. Angry tears collected in her eyes. What was going on here? Had Zelda betrayed her?

"Malon, please don't freak out" Zelda pleaded.

In a bright flash, Sheik disappeared only to be replaced with the angel-faced princess she had known since she was five. Malon stared in shock.

"You had better tell me what's going on. _Right now_."

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Malon, Zelda, and Saria were all on the same page.

"So we all clear? You in?" Zelda asked Malon.

"I still think it's a crazy plan, but if it makes you happy, then I guess I'm in." Malon smiled at her best friend.

Zelda squealed and hugged her. "Just promise me you won't spill the beans?"

"It's gonna be hard. But I'll give it my best," said Malon.

"Your best isn't gonna cut it. Zelda's entire reputation is at stake here." Saria gave Malon the once over. The look pretty much said, "_I don't think you've got what it takes."_

"All right, all right. My lips are sealed." Malon motioned to figuratively zipper her lips shut.

"Excellent!" Saria clasped her tiny hands together. "So when do we start?"

"My cousin Anju is having a party tonight," Malon suggested.

"Anju Romani?" Zelda asked even though she already knew the answer. Anju Romani was part of the in-crowd at Hylia Academy. Anyone who was anyone would probably be there.

"Yup," Malon nodded.

"Great idea girl. A real high school party. Just what Zelda needs!" Saria seemed quite satisfied.

"Let's do it," Zelda nodded, butterflies already collecting in her stomach.

* * *

Anju's ranch was the perfect place for a party. There were no nearby neighbors to call the cops, no fancy white carpets you'd be scared to spill on, and no parents around to break up the fun. _Things could totally run wild here, _Zelda thought.

Saria parked her car in grass close to the ranch house with all the other guest cars. Together to trio of friends made their way to front door. The bass from the loud music could be heard from the porch. Before she knocked Saria looked to the other two with a look that said, "_Last chance to go back." _

Before she could change her mind the door swung ajar. "Malon!"

"Hey, girl!" Malon squealed girlishly giving her cousin a hug.

Anju was a fair skinned girl with sweet but plain features. She made up for it, however, with brilliant ruby red hair cut at strange but flattering angle. A silver hoop pierced the left nostril of her delicate nose.

"I didn't know you were coming. Who are you're friends?" Anju asked overly enthusiastically. She was always nice, but Zelda still wondered what kind of beverage was sloshing around in the cup she carried.

"These are my friends Saria and Ze— " She caught herself. "Sheik."

'"Nice to meet you guys!" Anju obviously didn't notice the slip up. _Thank goddesses for alcohol. _

"Where can I get some of that?" Saria pointed to Anju's cup.

"Um, right over there in the kitchen." She pointed. "Help yourself. If you'll excuse me though I need to find my boyfriend." Anju danced away.

"Here we are!" Saria smiled as she grabbed a few bottles pouring various amounts of each into two cups. The little Kokiri picked up one and handed the other to Zelda.

"Hey where's mine?" Malon whined.

Saria threw Malon her keys with a mischievous grin. "You're driving. I'm gonna need a drink if I'm dealing with high school-ers all night."

Zelda sipped her cup as Malon gave Saria the death glare. She had a hard time swallowing it and when she did her eyes watered. She set the cup back down.

"Too strong?" teased a girl's voice from behind.

Zelda spun around to meet the flirtatious eyes of none other than the beautiful Midna Noir.

"Uh, no." said Zelda dumbly.

"Right answer." said Midna playfully, leaning an elbow on the bar and twirling a strand of long hair around her finger.

"_This is weird," _thought Zelda. Midna had never paid the least bit of attention to Zelda at school. Now that Zelda was disguised as Sheik, Midna seemed greatly interested.

"My name's Midna. And you are?"

"Sheik," Zelda answered.

"Well Sheik," Midna smiled. "I was hoping you could do me a favor."

Zelda gulped.

"Me and my friend are having a bit of an argument you see. We always team up together for beer pong and we always win. Now, the silly boy thinks that the reason that we always win is because of him, but we all know it's really because of me. So basically right now we are both choosing someone we've never played to team up with us for a face off."

"And you want me to play with you?" said Zelda. Midna nodded. She looked back at Saria and Malon. Malon shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never played before." Zelda admitted.

"I'll teach you," Midna dragged her violently by the wrist through the crowd to the back porch where the game was set up and many people stood.

"Link, you are going down!" Midna exclaimed.

_Link?!_

There was no point wishing for a name coincidence. Right before her eyes was her ideal man with his arms crossed leaning against the railing. He was wearing a blue button up that matched his eyes rolled up to his forearms. His lightly ripped jeans fell deliciously low on his hips and his golden hair was wild like he'd just been in bed.

"You're gonna eat your words, Miss" He spoke calmly, a playful half-smile on his lips.

"Don't call me 'Miss'."

"My dearest apologies, Sir." There were some chuckles all around.

"Whatever," Midna rolled her eyes. "Let's do this thing. This is Sheik. He's never played before."

"This is Cawlin. He hasn't either." Link gestured to the stout boy at his side. He had navy hair and a perpetually bored expression. "You ready to play?"

"Almost. But first, I think we should make this more interesting…" Midna grinned dangerously.

_Uh oh._

* * *

**_And that's chapter 2. I've decided this story is gonna just be light hearted and fluffy. Hope you like it. Also, in an attempt to spice things up, and for my own personal enjoyment, I'm letting you all vote in your reviews what kind of pong they should play. _**

**_OPTION 1= Strip Pong_**

**_OPTION2= Truth or Dare Pong_**

**_Thanks guys. Please remember to vote!_**


End file.
